Beautiful Disaster
by Brisa-Chan
Summary: Would it be beautiful. Or just a beautiful disaster." Naruto was astonished. Hinata looked beautiful. SongFic/One-Shot. NaruHina.


Brisa-Chan: Hey guys. I was listening to Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson and Naruto and Hinata popped into my head. So I made this one-shot story. I hope you guys all like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the plot or the characters of Naruto AND I don't own the song Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. So get your lawyers off my lawn!

**Beautiful Disaster**

Ever since Naruto left with Jiraiya Hinata had tried to gain confidence each day. After telling Kiba and Shino, they joined in on her personal mission. But it was Neji who helped the most.

He had been training near a glen when he heard someone singing. It was beautiful so he followed the sound and saw his cousin, Hinata, standing on a lake singing.

When she was done he clapped startling her.

"Neji-nii san?" Neji and Hinata had become like sister and brother and she no longer stuttered around him.

"That was great Hinata. I didn't know you could sing so beautifully." He was amazed.  
"I haven't sung in a while so I'm not that great and I don't sing around father." She looked down.

"Hinata I heard from your two friends that you're trying to gain confidence, yes?" Neji asked.

"Yes I am. Why?"

"I know of a small place that you sing at. It's small and cheap but it's reasonable. Come on I'll show you." He grabbed Hinata's arm and raced off toward the small little place.

Now this place was small but they didn't sell anything that attracts the bad crowds. The place had a bar with some alcohol. They had a small stage for people to sing. The owner loved to sing so she was up there a lot. Neji smirked. He had helped the owner and she had let him come to the small place for free and he got tips for training. Also, he sometimes worked there as a waiter. But no one had to know that. Hey ninja skills come in handy when someone spills something and the money is always good.

"Where are we going Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked while being pulled through street after street.

"A place I know that can help you." Was his simple answer.

After a few more turns they were at the place. The Gust of Clovers. Small and simple. He walked in. Hinata looked around amazed. It had looked small and run down out side but it was totally different inside.

There was a bar to the right and little rooms for meetings or parties were on the other side. In front was tables with small candles were scattered around and in front of that was a stage with a woman with waist length brown hair and blue eyes singing.

Neji smirked at his cousin when she saw the owner of the lovely place singing. He then pulled her toward the door that would lead to the backstage. He said hello to the bartender. He was a nice man that if you pissed him off then you would find yourself face first in the puddle of mud that seems to always be outside. He pulled Hinata through the door right when the owner was done with the song.

"Neji what are you doing here?" The singer asked.

"I need a favor if you don't mind Ráfaga." He asked pulling Hinata around to next to him. "This is Hinata. She wants to get help with confidence and earlier I heard her singing. She is very good. Can you help her?"

"Well let's go to my office first." Ráfaga then strolled away toward her office.

"Neji-nii-san who is she?" Hinata whispered.

"She is the owner of this place. Her name is Ráfaga. I helped her out when the building was in the middle of a gang fight. I helped her out and now I help out here time to time."

"You're a waiter?" Hinata giggled slightly.

"Hn." Was Neji's answer.

They walked into the office to see Ráfaga getting out some cans. "Lemonade?"

"Y-yes p-please." Hinata said stuttering coming back.

"Please" Neji looked at his cousin. He hoped that she would like it here.

Ráfaga handed them lemonade and pulled her office chair around to where two other chairs were. "Please sit."

They sat.

"So down to singing. Hinata can you sing a song for us?"

"S-sure." She put down her can of lemonade and stared singing Never far Behind by Aly & AJ.

When she was done she looked at them.

Neji smiled at her. Good sign.

Ráfaga stood up and gave her a big hug and squealed. "Neji-san she's so cute! Of course I'll let her sing here. I will even pay her. She's so adorable. I have not heard such good singing since my sister died. Oh My Goddess. So she is awesome!"

Neji simply smirked at Ráfaga. He knew that she would love Hinata.

"U-um. E-excuse me b-but y-you're s-squishing me." Hinata said.

"Opps. Sorry about that. I get carried away sometimes." Ráfaga let go of the now red Hinata.

Neji let out a laugh. "Sometimes? Whatever. You did the same thing to me when I came here, then when I asked for a job AND when I wore my uniform."

"Oh and don't forget when you came here with Tenten. She was cute." Ráfaga giggled.

A blush slowly appeared on Neji's face.

"Well what do you say Hinata-san? Would you like to sing here when Neji is working?"

"O-ok, I will do it."

"Ok come back tomorrow. Neji don't forget that you're working."

--

A year went by and Neji had been promoted up from waiter to Ráfaga's assistant and Hinata earned a name at The Gust of Clovers. Hinata and Neji trained together on days when they didn't have to work. Hinata had some practices with Ráfaga a few times to improve her singing. Missions and jobs never overlapped. Hinata now had long hair and her confidence had grown a lot. Even her father saw the difference. Also Neji and Tenten were going out.

Neji looked at the calendar on his office wall. Naruto would be coming back next week. He hoped his plan would go smoothly. Once Naruto got back he would treat everyone to The Gust of Clovers and have Hinata sing that one song he liked. The song went well with Hinata and Naruto. Of course the plan would go smoothly, he had told Ráfaga and she was in on the plan. She had her connections and they were giving her the locations on Naruto and Jiraiya.

The plan was simple. When Naruto got back and when Neji was informed he would take Hinata to her job and then grab Naruto and anyone else that he could find and bring them to The Gust of Clovers then Hinata would sing the song and _hopefully_ Naruto will notice her. Yes it was a great plan. Neji walked down the street to the restaurant just in time to see a few guys in cheap suits get thrown out of the door. Neji smirked at them when they landed face first in the famous puddle of mud.

"If I see you even breathe on my property then I will do worse. Got that?" yelled Ráfaga as she stepped out of the door. "I don't need help you butt heads. Ah, Hyuuga-san how are you today?"

Neji smirked again at her mood swing. She only called him that when scaring people. "I'm fine Ráfaga-san. Do you need help taking care of these guys?"

"Heh. No need yet Hyuuga-san. Please come in." Ráfaga walked back into the building without another glance at the trio. Neji glared at them as they ran away. Cowards. Neji found Ráfaga in her office.

"The fox and toad will be here tomorrow. A little bit after noon."

"That's enough time to get Hinata here and everyone together."

"Good. When you come tomorrow can you pick up some lemonade? We ran out."

Neji chuckled. "Only you can run out lemonade that fast."

"Meanie. Tell Hinata that tomorrow I have a special night and I need her early so we can practice."

"Will do." Neji walked out to waiter since one waitresses had a kid so he took over her shifts.

--

The next day came fast. An hour before noon Neji and Hinata were walking down with eight cases of lemonade (four each). They walked and were greeted by a closed sign in the window. Neji knocked on the door. The bartender opened and some more staff took the lemonade.

"Neji I'm going to see Ráfaga-san now."

"Ok."

Hinata walked off. As soon as she was with Ráfaga Neji ran out and toward the gate as fast as he could. The bad thing was that the gate was on the other side of the village. A smile appeared on his face as he was close to the gates. As he came closer he saw Naruto standing on a pole with of course his big foxy grin on his face.

"Naruto!" Neji came to a stop next to him.

"Hey Neji how are you? You've changed a lot while I've been gone."

"I'm fine Naruto. You have changed a lot too. Hello Jiraiya-sama."

"Hello Hyuuga-san."

Neji looked around. Spotting Sakura and Ino.

"I've been waiting for you guys to get back. I'm having a welcome back party so let's get everyone together."

The three went searching for the rest of Konoha 12. (Except Hinata)

"Neji how did you know when we would get back?" Jiraiya asked when they had found everyone and they were heading over to The Gust of Clovers.

"I had help from someone."

"Who?"

"Ráfaga-san."

Jiraiya went silent after that.

They were directed to a big table that was set up with the best view of the stage. Ráfaga came out with a few waiters.

"Hello everyone. I'm Ráfaga the manager here and I just wanted to say Welcome back Naruto-san and Welcome to The Gust of Clovers. Today we have our favorite singer up. She is our Nightingale of Song. So please relax and enjoy your selves." She moved over to the bar and Jiraiya followed her.

"I should have known you were spying on us."

"Of course. How could I ever let you out of my site Jiraiya?"

"What are you playing at?"

"Just playing matchmaker with Neji-san."

Jiraiya was about to ask when she put a finger over his lips and pointed over to the stage. The curtains were opening revealing Hinata, a beautiful Angel indeed. She wore a lavender strapless-dress that went past her feet trailing behind her. It had a cut from the bottom all they way up to the middle of her thigh. On her back were grey wings.

Everybody stopped talking and waited. Naruto was astonished. Hinata looked beautiful. He had thought about her everyday since he left to train accepting that Sakura would never return his feelings. She had captured his heart.

Jiraiya looked at Ráfaga.

She smiled. "Don't worry the wings are fake."

Hinata started to sing.

_**He drives to extremes**_

_**An exquisite extreme I know**_

_**He's as dammed as he seems**_

_**More heaven then a heart can hold**_

_**And if I try to save him**_

_**My whole world would cave in**_

_**In just aint right**_

_**Lord it just aint right**_

_**Though I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**He's a beautiful disaster**_

_**And if I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Lord would it be beautiful**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

_**He's magic and myth**_

_**He's strong as what I believe**_

_**A tragedy with damage then**_

_**A soul should see**_

_**But do I try to change him**_

_**So hard not to blame him**_

_**Hold me tight**_

_**Baby, hold me tight**_

_**Though I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**He's such a beautiful disaster**_

_**And if I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

_**I'm longing for love and the logical**_

_**But he's only happy hysterical**_

_**I'm searching for some kind of miracle**_

_**Waiting so long**_

_**I've waited so long**_

_**He's soft to the touch**_

_**But afraid of the anti-brakes**_

_**His never enough**_

_**And still he leaves more then I can take**_

_**Though I don't know**_

_**I don't know what he's after**_

_**But he's so beautiful**_

_**He's such a beautiful disaster**_

_**And if I could hold on**_

_**Through the tears and the laughter**_

_**Would it be beautiful**_

_**Or just a beautiful disaster**_

_**He's beautiful**_

_**Lord he's so beautiful**_

_**He's beautiful**_

When she stopped everyone stood up and clapped. Naruto whistled.

Ráfaga left Jiraiya and pulled Hinata to the table and sat her right next to Naruto.

"You were beautiful Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled at her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed.

"Um. Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Hinata smiled.

"I would love to Naruto-kun."

Naruto lightly kissed her on the cheek. Hinata turned bright red and almost fainted if Neji, who was sitting next to her, kept her up.

Ráfaga and Jiraiya laughed at the young couple.

Jiraiya turned to face the angel beside him.

"I remember you were like that some what when we were younger."

A bitter sad smile appeared on Ráfaga's face. "Yes. That was before I was captured."

Jiraiya wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I knew they couldn't hold you for long. But you didn't come to the meeting point. Why?"

"They were following me. I couldn't let them find you. I had heard that you came back here so I came. But you had already left with Naruto-san."

Ráfaga looked up at him. He smiled. "So you used this excuse to find me."

"You know me to well."

They watched as the group of kids chat and Hinata feed Naruto some Ramen.

Brisa-Chan: So? Was it good? Its not as good as my other stuff. But its still good. I have been putting this off to long. I hope you liked it. Review please. Ja Ne!


End file.
